Total Drama: Pahkitew Island
Fourteen new contestants battle it out to win the $1,000,000 prize in this spin-off series. The teens are split into two teams: the Floating Salmon and the Confused Bears. Day by day, the teams will compete in challenges. The losing team will then participate in the elimination ceremony, where the eliminated contestant will be sent home via the canon of shame until there is only one contestant left standing. Contestants Pimâpotew Kinosewak (The Floating Salmon) *'4th' Jasmine (The Australian Outbacker) is one tough cookie!! She’s giant and super intimidating, but have you seen what’s in the wild in Australia? You have to be tough in order to survive there!! She volunteers at a local animal rescue facility where Tyler once landed during his time on Total Drama World Tour. There, he explained everything to her and boy was she excited!! A competition show in a foreign country where she’d be able to not only show off her stuff, but win money to finally make her dreams come true?? Sign her up!! She likes a challenge and isn’t too worried about any manipulation or boys for that matter (*wink**wink*). She can handle herself, and plans to go all the way to the top!! *'5th' Shawn (The Survivalist) doesn't have many friends, as it should be. Friends are nothing more than people who will cause you pain when the Zombie Apocalypse, or any apocalypse for that matter, takes them down. He lives the life of a lone wolf. Even back at home he sleeps outside in a tree house he made himself which he keeps heavily guarded and laced with booby traps just in case his parents become flesh eating zombies that hunger for his flesh. He has a select set of survival skills, which he learned from Campy Steve’s Survival Camp alongside former competitor and Aftermath Host, Harold. His goal is to raise awareness for the upcoming apocalypse as well as use the money to upgrade his tree house into an underground bunker, and is definitely not looking for any sort of romance (*winkwink* *nudgenudge*) This kid is totally prepared for whatever is thrown at him, just don’t get in his way when it does!! *'6th' Samey (The Pushover) was born shortly after older sister Amy, much to the surprise of their parents! Growing up, Samey was automatically the “baby” and every fawned over her as she was a true surprise. Despite the attention, she sure looked up to her sister. But to Samey, Amy never seemed to truly appreciate her. She tried to sit with her at lunch, and Amy would leave. She never said hi to her in school, and when back at home, Amy never seemed happy for her when she accomplished things. After Heather’s leave from school to compete on Total Drama, there was an empty slot on the cheer team, and Samey thought it would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with new Cheer Captain, Amy, though she was very much mistaken. Amy made her life miserable on the Cheer Squad to the point where Samey signed up for the show to get away from her sister. The worst part is she has no idea why Amy hates her so much! (Uhh maybe cause you took away everything she holds dear?) Just imagine the sparks that are going to fly when she discovers her sister is also on the show!! *'7th' Sky (The Olympian) has always dreamed of being an Olympic Gold Medalist ever since she was a child. She was in gymnastics and head of every sport at her school, even the boys only sports. She also manages to maintain a 4.0 Grade Point Average, while participating in everything possible. In her free time, she is often seen roaming the same gym that Lightning attends. She’s nothing like him or any of our other gym nuts for that matter. She’s kind, and nice, and everyone loves her (Even Lightning ;)). It was actually through him that she thought maybe she could compete on Total Drama as well. So she sent her audition tape in and is hopeful. If only she could stop beating herself up every time she makes a mistake… *'9th' Dave (The Germaphobe) is a simple young man with a knack for common sense. He blames all of the worlds problems on the fact that people just don't think! He's never been in trouble, never gotten anything less than an A+, and always packs a home lunch. (Seriously, do you know how dirty school food is??) Unlike his cousin Noah (former Total Drama competitor), Dave doesn't pride himself on his brains and vast knowledge of the universe, though he is a lot like his cousin in other ways. He is planning on winning no matter what it takes. He just wishes he didn't have to go up against so many freaks!! His strategy is simple: Win, but is he willing to get down and dirty when he has to? I doubt it! (#sarcasm) *'10th' Rodney (The Country Boy) is a kind-hearted country boy who is just about the nicest guy you’ll ever meet. Having worked as a ranch hand on Scott’s Family Farm, Rodney is modest and comes from humble upbringings, not to mention his killer strength. But behind every smile is some sort of heartbreak or story. Rodney is a romantic, and a helpless one at that. He gives the world to girls he dates only to be used and hurt in the end. All he really wants is to find the happiness he believes he deserves without the pain. (Like this post if you want to see him in pain. xD) Will he let his vulnerability take over the competition or will he get through it in one piece? Only time will tell. (please break) *'12th' Beardo (The Beatboxer) is a man of simplicity. He's a laid back guy with a love for DJing and mixing his own sounds...that he makes himself. He's DJ'd for loads of parties, some which were hosted by former competitor Geoff. Despite already releasing his first EP, he hasn't sold much. His goal is to expand his horizons and meet new people for the sake of becoming more known. Get a taste of hardships and new experiences. Which is completely admirable. I mean, how else are you supposed to go far in your music career if not by competing on a survival reality show... Waneyihtam Maskwak (The Confused Bears) *'1st' Topher (The Junior Sadist) is a great kid, and I, Chris McLean, am not just saying that because he is my nephew. He is an honor roll student when it comes to all things Topher (''- and the ladies ;D'')! And he adores me!! He cut off his first few letters of his name (Christopher) just to be my second half when it comes to things!! He is sneaky and manipulative and totally obsessed with the camera. (What can I say? He learned from the best!!) He knows what it takes to make good quality Television, which is his number one priority! If he’d watch it, it’s good enough for fans! He’s been auditioning since before Total Drama was even a thing!! He has tapes of himself auditioning for everything and anything!! So what if his audition tape for Total Drama was just his audition for the role of Spongeypants Square Man?? He’s definitely got what it takes to make quality television!! *'2nd' Amy (The Cheer Captain) was born and all was well in the world, but imagine the surprise when a second child was born! Since then, Amy has had to compete just to get noticed! When younger sister Samey took her first steps, Amy had to run her first marathon. When Samey spoke her first word, Amy said her first speech. When former competitor (and bff) Heather left school to compete on Total Drama, Amy took over as Cheer Captain and as Queen Bee of the school. Ecstatic, Amy ruled the school until her parents made her add Samey to the squad as well. Samey was already taking away Amy’s happiness, and once she discovered Samey was auditioning for Total Drama, Amy had to intervene. Worried that Samey would become the “famous one” of the family and take away what little she had to herself, Amy auditioned as well. *'3rd' Sugar (The Pageant Queen) is a pageant GODDESS. Having competed in numerous pageants since she was still learning to walk, Sugar has an intense competitive edge!! She’s also been on TV before!! You may know her from a commercial for Darwin’s Food Safari?? No?? Well then you definitely know her from the news reports from back in the days with the Hilton Hotel controversy! While competing in a Pageant, Sugar and her family were staying at the Hilton Hotel where a younger Sugar got into a fight with a younger Dakota, who was also competing! The family sued the Hilton Hotel, and actually won, winning enough money for Sugar to finally get that pet pig she’s always wanted! Rumor has it, Sugar is in talks to star in her own spin-off television show titled “''Here Comes Sugar, Honey Child!!” But don't get us wrong, we're sure there is some good in her...it's just deep deep in there... (''like DEEP in there .-.) She sure is a personality and is definitely one we’d like to have!! *'8th' Scarlett (The Quiet Brainiac) is coming in with her limitless knowledge as her only ally, but also seeks to rid herself of nervousness with public speaking by taking on a leadership role for her team. We’ll be honest, this girl isn't the most exciting contestant we've ever put on the show, but even Dawn turned out to be a drama starter. Who knows? Maybe Scarlett has more to her than brains and quietness? (/has no hope\) She wants to use her brain to get attention from scholars and universities…Well…I guess *'11th' Ella (The Princess) loves to sing and dance, so it’s no surprise that Total Drama World Tour was her favorite season of Total Drama. She had the hugest crush on Trent watching the show and hopes to one day find her own “''Prince Charming''”. Oh! And did we forget to mention she dresses up like a princess?? The story goes that during a show at her local Community Theater, Ella played the princess trapped in tower and fell so in love with the fact that she looked just like Gwen did back in Total Drama Action’s Fairy Tale challenge that she drifted far from the script just to get the Total Drama experience by attacking the Prince! (The Girl actually started to fight the prince once he got to her tower!! It’s no wonder that they banned her from the Community Theater!) Unfortunately for Ella, this isn't a fairy tale, and we do not strive for Happily Ever After, we strive for pain and drama!! She wants the Total Drama experience, well Ella, be careful what you wish for, cause in this case, you just might get it!! *'13th' Max (The Evil Genius) is an EVIL GENIUS, or so he says. His audition tape was a video of him babysitting…”evilly”. Chef thought it would be a great to introduce this…err…child to a whole new world of pain, so sure, let’s allow the kid in! His goal is to take over the world and make everyone his evil minion, right after he finishes his homework and mows the lawn like Mother said. Oh and don’t you dare mention his height!! He may be small, but trust him, he’s all bite no bark!! (words by Max). When asked who he compares himself to from the past seasons, he said no one. They were all incompetent losers, he’s the real deal. (Ok Max). *'14th' Leonard (The LARPer) is a cosplayer. Even deeper than that, he’s a LARPer (a Live Action Role Player). His favorite activities include Dragons in Dungeons on the weekends, where he acts as a Master of Dungeons, as well as participating in the Medieval Reenactment every summer. He’s cosplayed as everything from Larry Pottermore to The Incredible Hunk, but his favorite of all is his wizard outfit. He loves his wizard’s cloak so much, he sleeps in it! Sure everyone at school thinks he is a weirdo, but he feels most comfortable with himself when he gets to be someone else, and now he gets to do so on TV!! He couldn’t be any happier. (I predict he’ll be first out!! xD) Episodes 5x01 - So, Uh This Is My Team? *'WINNERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'LOSERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'IMMUNE:' Sugar *'BOTTOM TWO:' Leonard and Max *'ELIMINATED:' Leonard 5x02 - I Love You, Grease Pig *'WINNERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'LOSERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'IMMUNE:'' Amy *'ELIMINATED:' Max 5.03 - Twinning Isn't Everything *'WINNERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'LOSERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'IMMUNE:' Beardo *'BOTTOM TWO:' Dave and Samey *'ELIMINATED:' Samey 5.04 - I Love You, I Love You Knots *'WINNERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'LOSERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'IMMUNE:' Dave *'CAMEO:' Cameron and Lindsay *'BOTTOM TWO:' Beardo and Sky *'ELIMINATED:' Beardo 5x05 - Canadian Gladiator *'WINNERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'LOSERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'IMMUNE:' Topher *'BOTTOM TWO:' Amy and Ella *'ELIMINATED:' Ella 5x06 - X-Treme Torture *'WINNERS:' Waneyihtam Maskwak *'LOSERS:' Pimâpotew Kinosewak *'IMMUNE:' Jasmine *'BOTTOM TWO:' Dave and Rodney *'ELIMINATED:' Rodney 5x07 - This Is The Pits! *'WINNERS:' Amy and Topher *'LOSERS:' Dave, Jasmine, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, and Sugar *'IMMUNE:' Amy and Topher *'BOTTOM TWO:' Dave and Jasmine *'ELIMINATED:' Dave 5x08 - Mo Monkey Mo Problems *'WINNERS:' Shawn and Topher *'LOSERS:' Amy, Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Sky, and Sugar *'RETURNS:' Samey *'IMMUNE:' Samey, Shawn, and Topher *'BOTTOM THREE:' Scarlett, Sky, and Sugar *'ELIMINATED:' Scarlett 5x09 - Hurl and Go Seek *'WINNERS:' Jasmine and Sugar *'LOSERS:' Amy, Samey, Shawn, Sky, and Topher *'IMMUNE:' Jasmine and Sugar *'SAVED:' Amy *'DISQUALIFIED:' Sky 5x10 - An Island of Fire and Ice *'WINNERS:' Sugar and Topher *'LOSERS:' Amy, Jasmine, Samey, and Shawn *'IMMUNE:' Sugar and Topher *'ELIMINATED:' Samey and Shawn 5x11 - The Race to Pahkitew Mountain *'WINNER:' Amy *'SAFE:' Sugar and Topher *'ELIMINATED:' Jasmine 5x12 - Pahk'd With Talent *'WINNERS:' Amy, Sugar, and Topher *'LOSERS:' Amy, Sugar, and Topher *'ELIMINATED:' Sugar ** 5x13 - Aftermath: Pahkitew Island *'HOSTED BY:' Harold and Sadie McGrady *'CAMEO:' Heather 5x14 - Lies, Cries And One Big Prize *'WINNER:' Topher *'RUNNER UP:' Amy Elimination Table Trivia *This season was confirmed at the Total Drama 450 Awards Ceremony during the Q&A, as well as the cast. *This is the first season in which a contestant was eliminated between episodes. **In Pahk'd With Talent, the vote came to a three-way tie and the elimination was decided via Online Poll. The eliminated contestant was then revealed in the following episode. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Gallery |-| Merge= TDPITopher.png|'1st'. Topher TDPIAmy.png|'2nd'.Amy TDPISugar.png|'3rd'. Sugar TDPIJasmine.png|'4th'. Jasmine TDPIShawn.png|'5th'. Shawn TDPISamey.png|'6th'. Samey TDPISky.png|'7th'. Sky TDPIScarlett.png|'8th'. Scarlett TDPIDave.png|'9th'. Dave |-| Non-Merge= TDPIRodney.png|'10th'. Rodney TDPIElla.png|'11th'. Ella TDPIBeardo.png|'12th'. Beardo TDPIMax.png|'13th'. Max TDPILeonard.png|'14th'. Leonard Category:Main Series Category:Seasons Category:Total Drama 450